1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to messaging in computer networks. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for providing a guaranteed messaging service on an IP network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer network messaging, such as e-mail, is provided by Internet Protocol (IP) networks or other networks of computers or processors operating pursuant to other protocols. For IP networks, messaging is performed pursuant to various further protocols, such as Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP), Post Office Protocol 3 (POP3), and Internet Message Access Protocol 4 (IMAP4).
Intranets or local computer networks may provide messaging services. For example, IP messaging using SMTP and POP3/IMAP4 is provided by a single messaging server. However, if the server or a connection to the messaging server is not operational, messaging between two users of the server may be interrupted. A message sent by a sender to another user is returned to the sender as undeliverable.
The Internet comprises an IP network that spans large regions or the entire globe for interconnecting a plurality of intranet networks. Messaging is delivered from on location to a remote location via the Internet. Given the size of the Internet, numerous opportunities for messaging to be miss routed, delayed and/or never delivered are provided. In some of these circumstances, the messaging is lost. Furthermore, if the destination messaging server or a connection to the messaging server is not operational, the messaging may be interrupted. A message sent by a sender to another user via the Internet is returned to the sender as undeliverable.
The present invention is directed to improvements that provide local and remote messaging without the return of a message as undeliverable.